SoonToBe Boss
by Master Savii
Summary: Sakura Mikan is the daughter of Sakura Sports Co.'s boss.She has just begun training to become the boss when the ecstatic Hyuuga Aoi decides to apply for a job. Mikan is thrust into a world of confusion when she meets Aoi's brother,Natsume. MxN maybe?


Ok this is my first try at writing a GA fanfic and it's not very good (you've been warned)

So please read and review ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Chapter 1- Application**

"_Never judge a book by its cover"_

When I came into the boss's—my—office, there was a job application waiting on my desk. "Hyuuga Aoi," I read aloud…

Name: Hyuuga Aoi

Age: 15

Family: Father, Mother, Older Brother (Hyuuga Natsume, 18), Older sister (Hyuuga Misaki, 21)......

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I was still studying the application when I heard the door close silently. "Hi Otou-san," I chimed as I looked at my father, twirling a strand of my long auburn hair. He was the head of a company, and he was currently training me so that I could inherit the company. As a matter of fact, today was my first trial day—as boss.

"Have you looked over that job application yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, for the most part." I replied. "But why would a Hyuuga want to work here?" The Hyuuga family had a large sports equipment company, Hyuuga Sporting Goods. Normally the background of the applicant didn't matter, but this was an exception. Hyuuga Sporting Goods was the number one rival of my (or soon-to-be-my) company, Sakura Sports Co.

"Well I say we should give the girl a chance." My father commented, interrupting my train of thought. "She seems like a nice girl. I could have her come for a job interview if that would help."

"I guess that would help me make a better judgment…" I trailed off, my chocolate brown eyes searching the paper. I stood up, grabbed my pink, designer purse and stalked out of the room calling behind me, "Go ahead and schedule the interview for tomorrow." A Starbucks Mocha Frappuccino sounded perfect right now. I put my headphones on and turned up the volume on my iPod as I got in the car and drove away.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

As I walked out of Starbucks, I made the mistake of looking up at the cloudy sky. "Looks like rai-" I was cut off when I ran into something. I looked up and saw it was not something but someone. I was simply relieved that I hadn't run into another inanimate object. I took a closer look to see who I had bumped into.

I was completely mesmerized by the hot guy that stood before me. He had dark raven hair and fierce crimson eyes. And don't even get me started on his well-developed muscular build visible under the skintight shirt he was wearing…

"Watch where you're going," he said, clearly annoyed that I had bumped into him and now sat dazed on the ground. I hadn't even noticed the wet droplets that were now pouring down or the fact that I my new outfit was completely soaked. "Hey Polka Dots are you listening?" it took me a second to register what he had said but when I did, my face turned the color of a tomato. How did he know what underwear I was-

"H-HENTAIIIII!" I screamed as I stood up.

"Hey, you're the one that showed me," he said with indifferent eyes. "Now thanks to you I'm soaked," he commented.

After glaring at him for another moment, I walked quickly back to my car. By the time I was sitting in my car, the rain was relentlessly pouring down on everything in site. I wanted to go back home in change but it would have to wait. Stupid rain. There was so much of it that I couldn't even see the Starbucks I had parked directly in front of. I glanced down at my Blackberry. The screen read "One new text!" and had a picture of an envelope on it. I flipped by pink Blackberry open and saw the text was from my father.

"Please come back to the office, you still have work.

Love,

Otou-san

P.S. The interview with Hyuuga Aoi has been scheduled for 10am tomorrow."

I put the phone down and turned on the radio….

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I gazed out the window and saw that the rain had been reduced to a drizzle. Two hours had passed and I was now cold, wet, uncomfortable, and almost 99.9% sure that the leather seats of my new convertible had taken some water damage. In any case, I started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Welcome home, Mikan-sama!" my maid greeted me when I stepped through the door. "Your father is waiting for you back at the office. He wants you to hurry back so you can go over some issues."

"Hai," I said as I hurried up the grand staircase to my room. I changed from my plaid pink skirt and pink blouse to some dark blue jeans and a pink t-shirt. Grabbing the keys to my second car, I hurried out the door and climbed in to the pink bug and drove back towards the office.

**Chapter 1 END**

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

So, what did you think? Should I continue?

Reviews are much appreciated. Please tell me what I'm doing wrong or right.


End file.
